carreras
by LILYTENOH23
Summary: oneshot familiar HXM cancion de 31 minutos


este Oneshot es muy especial para mi ya que inclui a un buen amigo que tambien escribe aqui,lo veran dedicado a todos los que me siguen un beso y planeo hacer una dinamica en mis siguientes historias que les gustaria? un beso de lily tenoh cualquier duda mi fb es doña carlotta gloom

los adoro declaimer personajes de naoko y vicentK historia mia

Ahí estaba frente al horizonte, el viento acariciaba su cabello moviéndolo a su deseo, tenía una paleta en la boca y unas hermosas gafas de aviador polarizadas, una playera blanca cuello V con el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte en ella y una chaqueta de cuero de motociclista con estoperoles y el TENOH bordado, unos tenis de bota color negro y un pantalón entubado del mismo color, ahí estaba el pequeño leokust tenoh de 9 años mirando fijamente el horizonte en el parque de bicicletas del distrito de jubaan,tenia que festejar que le había quitado las rueditas a su bicicleta cosa que ponía "orgulloso" a su papa y ponía los pelos de punta a su madre porque había sacado el amor por la velocidad como Haruka,pero que quería esa mujer? El era un tenoh ohh si!

Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida  
fue sacarle las rueditas ami bicicleta  
ahora alcanzo mayor velocidad  
y las chicas se derriten cuando me ven pasar

Un chico en una bicicleta negra se acomodaba junto a él y lo miro con desdén,cosa que puso al rubio al 100%,volteo a ver a su padre que le sonreía mientras miraba a su aguamarina madre comerse las uñas y regañar a la rubia que tenía junto que a pesar de ser discretamente pellizcada por su mujer sonreía por orgullo,setzuna que estaba junto a la pareja disimuladamente se torcia con las manos la solapa del saco color coral,no podía dejar de imaginar a ese pequeño en unos pocos años compitiendo en la F1 como Haruka, exponiendo su vida mientras las pequeñas hermanas del rubio miraban asombradas el evento que comenzaría, varios niños en sus bicis y cascos a diferencia de él se apilaban en la línea de salida,momentos después un hombre con camisa azul y una bufnda roja con una pistola de polvora dio el "disparo"de salida un rayo iba a la mitad de la pista en escasos segundos,sacando los gritos de un"orgulloso" Haruka que no dejaba de gritar

Haruka-vamos truenito! Hazlos morder el polvo!

Michiru-haruka! Nos miran furiosos los padres de los otros niños…

Haruka-yo que culpa de que sus hijos sean unas tortugas parapléjicas!?

Setzuna-tenoh!shh*sonriendo a la afición que quería ahorcar a la rubia

Kira-leokust va por la segunda vuelta!

Horatu-es mas rápido que papa Haruka!

Haruka-quieta! Eso aún no se confirma,verdad Michiru?,Michiru?MICHIRU?

*los pies de la violinista estaban arriba y ella desmayada al ver la velocidad que su hijo tomaba y es que revivio cuando Haruka corria en la nascar y siempre sentía como se le caían hasta los… cal-setines *Hotaru y setzuna la acomodaron mientras Haruka miraba a su hijo y a su sirena-leo-michiru-michuru-leo la 3er vuelta fue pan comido para el pequeño tenoh

El chico bajo con maestría de su bicicleta tipo chopper*ni crean que Haruka la escogió y modifico* con una sonrisa triunfal que imitaba a la de su padre se dirigió con un poco de vergüenza y gloria y claro la vergüenza era porque una guapa chica le entregaba un listón azul con el número 1 en dorado y una flamante consola de videojuegos que aún no estaba en tiendas,el chico algo sonrojado se acercó a la guapa chica que le daría un pequeño beso en la mejilla, esperaba ese beso con su pequeño corazón pero este nunca llego abrió sus ojitos turquesa para encontrarse a su Haruka-papa a punto de recibir ese beso,SU BESO! Podía verlo en cámara lenta pero todo regreso a la normalidad cuando vio a su Michiru mama empujar a la rubia y barrer con la mirada a la guapa modelo

Michiru-vamonos leo estas modelos parecen de todo menos modelos de un evento para niños!*jalándolo

Haruka-mich…yo quería protegerlo de esa mala mujer*sonrojada

Michiru-y yo te voy a proteger de dormir en mi cama y de estrenar cierto coordinado de enfermera..

Haruka-pe,pero Michiru,cielo yo pensé que..

Michiru-que seguía desmayada? Y aprovechar tenoh?!

Haruka-emm este no…*encogiéndose de hombros

Michiru-recuerda que los sentidos de Senshi aunados a los de sirena junto con la laerta contra Zorras funcionan muy bien

Haruka-lo se michi,pero leo es muy pequeño y yo solo iba a recibir la consola

Leo-crees que te creemos!? Me robaste mi primer beso de una chica linda!

Mazihay-entonces nosotras no contamos?*haciendo puchero mientras se acercaba

Leo-mazzy uds no cuentan son mis hermanas,esa chica era pfff estaba*cayando al sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Michiru,mientras Haruka le guiñaba un ojo

Haruka-auuuuuuch!*sintiendo el pisotón de Michiru

Michiru-ay perdón se me resbalo el tacón…

Haruka-me gustaría que me dieras un mejor trato Michiru!

Michiru-te diría que cuando estemos a solas pero alguien no tendrá ese privilegio un buen tiempo!

Haruka-pero yo que?!

Michiru-puedes volver con tu zorra y decirle que tu no necesitas una consola,necesitas un consolador!

Kira-que es un consolador o_O?

Setzuna-este ,niños vamos por helado y este uds dos son unas torpes! Como quisiera haberlas dejado en la edad de piedra cuando tuve oportunidad!*llevándose a los niños y una sonrojada Hotaru

Haruka-michi tenemos 11 años de matrimonio,te di mis mejores años,ya no estoy guapo osea si no te engañe cuando estaba bien sabroso…menos ahora que ya comienza a gestarse mi declive…

Michiru-y yo no te di mis mejores años? Ya tengo 34 haruka! Y sin embargo sigo haciendo firness,yoga,meditación y natación pero nunca lo notas!

Haruka-michi si lo noto,pero tu no notas como haco cardio,pesas y corro mas seguido

Michiru-cállate tenoh! Mejor vamos con setzuna y repara lo que tus hijos oyeron!

Haruka-pero tu lo dijiste!

Michiru-siguele buscando tenoh y dormiras con el perro!

*se acercaron a la peliverde que pagaba los helados,eso era un milagro normalmente setzuna era bien coda!

Mazihay-mama Michiru?

Michiru*pensando que no sea lo del consolador*sudor en su frente*S- si mi cielo?

Mazihay-porque Hime-chan le dice mama a a la tia setzuna? Papa Haruka no se caso con mama setzuna cundo nos tuvo?

Haruka-YO ¡

Michiru-SHHHHHH!*CAYANDO LA PALABROTA QUE DIRIA LA RUBIA

Haruka-A SETZUNA!? Primero me corto los dedos y la lengua!

Leo- ah?

Setzuna-ayyy calmate ser exquisito,divina perfeccion andrógina clon de enrique iglesias,sonrisa de pitbull,voz de luis miguel,trasero de brad pitt,mirada de George clooney! :/

Haruka-estoy mucho mejor que eso!

Setzuna-quien dijo eso?

Haruka-la revista rostro!

Setzuna-edicion 2008,ya pasaron 10 años!...

haruka-pero soy como los vinos,cada año mas sabrosito! No cmo tu que solo porque manejas el tiempo a tu favor porque si no ya estarías llena de botox ¡

setzuna-ahora si te mueres!*sacando su pluma de transformación

horatu-si uds hacen algo descabellado aquí yo me encargare con mi hoz del silencio,me oyeron?

*ambas pasaron saliva, ya no estaba en sus mejores años y Hotaru ya tenía edad suficiente para tener todo su poder al 100

Los pequeños obserbana atonitos,amaban cuando eso sucedia,adoraban ver a Haruka dormir muy "digna"en el sillón para después de que Michiru durmiera meterse en la habitación de los trillizos con miedo y metiéndose en medio de sus pequeños desplazándolos de la cama,mientras estos huían a la cama de Michiru y sacando un "traidores"por parte de la rubia.

Michiru no le hablo a Haruka en todo el camino,la rubia se sentía la peor persona jamas le pondría el cuerno a su amada sirena,el dia que la hizo su novia dejo atrás a cualquier mujer,solo coqueteaba pero nada mas,al llegar a residencia tenoh&kaioh el agua marina bajo acompañada de sus hijas y setzuna

Leo-ahora si te la ganaste y feo!

Haruka-ya se

Leo-no voy a negar que estaba bien…

Haruka-esa boca!

Leo-ash! Niégamelo

Haruka-pero admito que tu madre esta mejor y que soy una imbécil

Leo-lo se,hoy te presto mi sleeping,no quiero vovler a ponerte calcetines en la boca porque roncas HORRIBLE!

Haruka-mocoso…

Leo-tenoh! Soy leoh tenoh y te recomiendo huir un rato para que mama se le medio baje el coraje

La rubia se subio al auto de nuevo,leo tenia razón,debía ir por rosas o algo para su ninfa marina,condujo primero a casa de su amigo Vicent para recibir unas palabras de animo

Toco el tiembre de la residencia y abrió una guapa mucama

-hola sr tenoh el sr vicent no me dijo que lo esperaba,pero esta en su estudio pase en un momento le viso que llego

Después de un momento un guapo chico con peinado de justin bieber y ojos verdes,vestido al ultimo grito de la moda saludaba efusivamente a la corredora,vicent era músico y había trabajado para los 3 starlights y onviamente Michiru haciéndose muy buen amigo de fiesta de la rubia

vicentK-que carita tenoh,todo bien?

un ataque de celos en michi y ella …

vicentK-te mando otra vez al sofá o con spike?

Haruka-al sofá

vicentK-nunca cambias tenoh..

Haruka-necesito algo que me consuele..un abrazo algo!

*vicent K se aleja

Haruka-am? Porque eres asi?

Vicent-soy una mala persona,pero puedo ponerte música de violin triste para acompañar tu desgracia.

Haruka- te odio!

vicentK-lo dudo tenoh,sírvete una copa de cognac de la barra,ponte en alto y ve a casa y reconquista a esa mujer como tu sabes!

Haruka-tienes razón eso hare! Gracias por esas bellas palabras!

Vicent-solo lo dije para que te fueras y me dejaras dormir…

Adiós n_n

Haruka-tu!

Vicent-nosvemos otros dia tenoh

*la rubia llego a casa encontrando la slues apagadas y un sleeping en el sofá con almohadas…


End file.
